


127. Alex and Luke celebrate Alex's birthday

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [127]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	127. Alex and Luke celebrate Alex's birthday

_**Alex Skarsgard and Luke Evans celebrate Alex's birthday**_  
[backdated to August 25, 2013; refers to [a conversation that took place at the boys' wedding reception](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/14778.html)]

Peeking into the bedroom, the door slid open with his toe, Luke breathes a sigh of relief to find Alex still sleeping. He tip-toes in, setting the tray with its covered plates and cups on the bedside table, firmly out of the way, before crawling onto the bed, his longer hair - a side benefit of his current project - trailing across Alex's skin as he leans in to kiss him, slide a hand down his chest, stomach, fingers trailing over that already half-hard flesh between his thighs.

"Mmmpf?" Alex wriggles a bit in response, but even half-asleep he still turns in search of that delicious tease of heat. _Yes_. Scent, feel, sound -- all his rousing senses agree that the gods have shined their light on Alex for one more day, and his husband is in bed with him. He pushes Luke to his back and settles in comfortably on top of him, sliding one hand down to possessively cup his lover's ass as he drifts back into sleep.

Luke giggles. He can't help it. "Happy birthday, sir," he whispers, wrapping his legs around Alex's hips and canting his own, the nudge against his already-slicked hole drawing a moan from his lips.

"Sfirmday?" Alex mumbles, nuzzling Luke's throat. He rubs his prick against his boy.

That gets another soft laugh, Luke dropping his own hands to Alex's ass, cupping his cheeks and shifting him to line up more solidly. "Your boy made pancakes, sir, and bacon, and there's real maple syrup," he whispers, moaning again as the tip catches on his hole, slipping just inside for a second which actually makes him whimper.

"Mmhmm." The brain may still be dazed, but Alex's body is already fully engaged. He hitches one of Luke's legs up higher and presses cock to hole again, and this time it's deliberate. He digs his fingers into Luke's hip and pushes deep inside his lover with a loud groan.

"Oh, god," Luke moans, hands roaming over Alex's back and ass, pulling him still deeper, the small tinge of pain making his cock jerk between them. "Yes, _please_..."

Alex moves his hips slowly - to start with, anyway - taking his time and enjoying the lazy pace. Pushing hilt-deep every time, just because he can. "You smell good," he mumbles, nuzzling Luke's throat. "You smell like... bacon."

Luke whimpers, moaning with each and every thrust, his hips rocked up to meet them. "Made breakfast for you," he whispers, the words broken, barely making it out.

"Uh-huh." Good thinking, since they'll definitely both be hungry after this. But Alex isn't going to muster the effort to say all of that. He rises to his knees to put more power behind his thrusts, moving faster now, his fingertips digging into his lover's flesh.

"Oh, god, yes, fuck me," Luke whispers fiercely, biting at his lip to keep the sound down, so very aware that they're in a hotel this time. That people he works with are right next door. "Harder. Please, sir. Fuck your boy."

"Hands above your head. Keep them there," Alex orders, and closes his fingers around the base of Luke's cock.

Luke slaps his hands against the headboard and holds them there, bracing himself as he whimpers again at Alex's touch, wills his body to open for more, take everything his sir's willing to give him.

Alex fucks into Luke with long slow strokes now, keeping his fingers in a tight ring. He shuts his eyes and loses himself in sensation, fully awake and on fire with lust.

"Oh, god, please, sir," Luke begs, pleads, trying to keep his cries soft, his body arching under Alex's. " _Please!_ "

His mouth quirks in a crooked grin, and Alex starts to stroke Luke's cock in time with the motion of his hips. Faster, his breath hitching as he picks up speed. Rougher, every slam home now jars through him. "Luke..." he gasps, and digs his nails into his lover's hip as he pitches over the edge. "Come!"

That's it. Luke wails, body responding instinctively to his sir's order, his cock spurting hot and thick over Alex's fingers as his hole clamps down again and again, milking his sir's cock for every last drop.

His orgasm washes through him and Alex groans, holding his body stiff and letting pleasure take him over. But then he giggles. He can't fucking help it, he giggles, and draws his fingers through the mess on Luke's belly. "You were really fucking loud," he teases. "No one's sleeping in now. Not on this floor."

"Oh my god." Luke blushes hard, right down to his toes, dropping his hands to cover his face. "They'll never let me live this down."

Alex laughs again, but then bends down to slowly lap the semen from his lover's skin. "Tell them to go fuck themselves," he whispers, looking up at Luke from beneath his lashes. "You're Motherfuckin' Dracula."

Luke laughs, smiling down at Alex. "Yes, I am. I'm also a married man," he says softly, touching Alex's face, "and we're not hiding anymore."

Well, hell. Those words, plus the way Luke _looks_ at him... Alex could fucking melt. He eases out of his lover and lies down next to him, taking Luke into his arms. Breathing him in.

Luke smiles and snuggles in. "You should eat," he says without moving. "Before it gets cold. And let me give you your presents."

"Presents," Alex echoes happily, and damn he's curious. He plants a smacking kiss on his lover's mouth and rolls to sit up, moving the tray of food onto the bed between them. "What about you?" he asks, stirring sugar into his lukewarm coffee. "Did you already eat?"

Luke ducks his head a little and nods. "I couldn't resist the bacon and I ate the first pancake I made. It was kind of lopsided." He grins at Alex.

"But only the first one, huh? All the others are completely perfect? Yeah, that sounds like you," Alex says with a laugh. He digs in to his meal, spreading butter lavishly over his pancakes. "Do we have plans for today?"

"I didn't make any," Luke says, shaking his head. "I thought maybe we could just walk around town and I could show you some of my new favourite spots. If we made it out of here," he adds with a smile.

Grinning, Alex licks a drop of bacon grease from his finger. "Do you intend for us to make it out of here?" he asks. And adds, "I don't want to mess anything up, you know that. But I'll tie you to the bed if I have to."

Luke laughs. "I'm out of here all week. Give me a day in with my gorgeous husband and sir and I'll take that over anything else," he says. "But first..." shifting to reach behind him and into the bedside drawer. "Presents." Setting a padded manila envelope in front of him and then a small wrapped box on top of that. "This," he holds up the box, "is the standard birthday present."

His eyes light up, and Alex dives into unwrapping, bits of silver paper flying. He opens the small jeweler's box inside and laughs at the gold cuff links he finds. "They match my tattoo," he says, holding one of the small Welsh dragons up to his bare chest. "Brilliant."

Luke grins, thrilled with Alex's reaction. "And this," he holds out the envelope, "is the real present."

Taking the envelope, Alex quirks a brow at his lover. He reaches inside, expecting to encounter tickets of some sort, perhaps a holiday itinerary that Luke has planned for them. What he pulls out of the envelope is a handful of Luke's government IDs - his passport, his driver's license, a health card, and so forth - and a perplexed expression crosses his face. "Wha--?" he starts to ask, and then does a hard double-take. "Oh, my god. Luke Evans-Skarsgard." His husband's name has been changed on every official document.

"I know it's not what we talked about, you said as a middle name, but it seemed better this way," Luke says, watching Alex, hoping it's okay, that he hasn't taken license where he shouldn't.

"Oh, my god," Alex says again, still trying to process. "You did it." His smile is wide and full of wonder when he looks up to meet Luke's eyes. "I love that you did it."

Luke beams. There's no other word for it. "I was hoping you would," he says softly, leaning across the tray to kiss Alex, hard on the lips. "Happy birthday."

Alex catches Luke, closing his hand around his lover's nape and keeping him right where he is while he licks into his mouth, drawing out the kiss. "You're amazing," he whispers. "I'm the luckiest man alive."  



End file.
